Ipod Challenge
by Shawniee
Summary: Drabbles about Tike using the ipod challenge.


A/N: I love Tina and Mike as a couple. So, I decided to write my drabbles by taking on the Shuffle challenge. There is no order, the times and ages change.

Rules:

1. Put your music player on shuffle

2. Take the first five songs

3. Write a 100 -300 word drabble referring to the song's story

Love Like Woe-(The Ready Set)

Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)  
Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)  
Now I'm hung up in suspense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again

"Tina, I can't do this. You either love him or you love me, because I don't want to be your second choice." Mike stated to his ex-girlfriend.

"You were my first choice, remember? Then you fucking broke up with me and left. Noah was there for me, you have no reason to be mad. If anyone should be pissed and hurt it's Puck. We have a daughter and you and I kissed last night, I shouldn't even be with you now. I have a reason to stay with Puck, millions of reasons, actually." Tina fought back.

"I told you I would wait for you! I just said I didn't want to have you being attached to someone and not having fun your senior year, and now I'm fucking back for you! I loved you, Tina. I still do."

"It's been 3 fucking years Mike, now all of a sudden you want to come back for me? I ca-can't do this to Puck, he proposed, I said yes. End of story. Last night was a mistake, I'm sorry for misleading you, but you know I'm _engaged. _I still loved you, I always have, but I have a daughter now and I have Puck. I can't abandon them. Goodbye, Mike. I hope you have a nice life."

"Bye Tina."

A very teary eyed Tina had left, a very broken hearted Mike at, his hotel room, trying not to rethink her decision of stay with Puck.

243 Words.

XxX

We Belong Together-(Mariah Carey)

When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby, please?  
Cause we belong together

"Mister Chang?"

"Yes, is my wife o-okay?" A very scared Mike Chang had stammered out.

"I'm very sorry, sir. She lost too much blood, w-we weren't able to revive your wife."

"No. No. Th-This can't be true."

"I'm so sorry, we tried everything we could."

Mike ran out of the hospital, he called Puck and Santana, the couple's best friends, who are living together.

"What Chang?" Santana answered.

"Ti-Ti-Tina. Sh-She's… " Mike stammered trying to tell his wife's best friend what had happened.

"She's pregnant? About time Chanster! Hey, Puck! Tina's Pregna-" Santana said with pure joy.

"No. Santana, we were in a crash today. She di-di-died." Mike spoke softly, tears pouring down his face.

All of sudden he heard nothing on the other end but a soft cry.

"We'll be right there. Have you called anyone else?" Puck replied.

"No." He said hanging up the phone.

"TINA, WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME. WH-" Mike yelled.

Tina bolted up in here sleep.

"Babe, I'm right here." A sleepy Tina informed.

Mike couldn't grab onto her fast enough.

"Don't ever leave me. We belong together."

183 Words.

XxX

Teenage Dream-(Katy Perry)

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real

"You're a very strong and independent women, Tina. No matter how hot Mike is in that hoodie. You can control yourself. Woah, why is he is unzipping his hoodie? Oh my Go- He's not wearing a shirt, and those abs look amazi-. Damn it, Get a hold of yourself. Just resist him. You can do thi-" Those were the last things i thought to myself before I felt my heart stop and then, finally, i just grabbed Mike's jacket, stood up on my tip toes, and full on kissed him, which he returned with equal fever. We got a long lecture about having to be a good example, but we didn't care. I think I'm really starting to fall for this guy.

122 Words.

XxX

Hummingbird Heartbeat-(Katy Perry)

I was on the brink of a heart attack  
You gave me life and keep me coming back  
I see the sun rise in your eyes, your eyes  
We've got a future full of blue skies, blue skies

Mike and Tina's first wedding was a small ceremony of 8 people total. Those 6 others were Kurt and Blaine, Santana and Brittany, and Puck and Quinn. These six people were the six who knew Mike and Tina could make it. Kurt, Blaine, and Puck stood beside Mike while Santana, Brittany, and Quinn were right there with Tina. Puck ended up walking Tina down the aisle because her dad hated Mike and didn't support their marriage. Tina and Mike were terrified, both near heart attacks. After reading their vows to each other the minister finished.

"You to have a future full of happy days and blue skies. You may now kiss the bride."

113 Words.

XxX

He Could Be The One-(Hannah Montana)

He's lightning  
Sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
I'm goin' crazy  
About him lately  
And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing

We were practicing for our duet, when we started dancing, you know just goofing off. When I couldn't help but realize that he moves so rhythmically. For weeks after that he was all I thought about. I keep almost forgetting about Artie. God, when I'm with Mike, it's nothing like when I'm with Artie. Artie makes me ashamed for being myself. However, when I'm with Mike it feels so normal, so comfortable. When I just dance with Mike I feel sparks that feel like fireworks. Yet, when I kiss Artie it's nothing like that. Every time Mike looks at me and gives me that goofy smile, I feel my heart skip a beat. I have no clue what to do, but I think he could be _the one._

128 Words.

XxX

A/N: Hoped you liked it! If you did I may right more. Sorry if this sucks, though. Love you guys!


End file.
